pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Etqwge
Johan's possesses genius-level intelligence and he is capable of perfectly memorizing anything. His school teachers remark that he easily maintained perfect grades.2 While investigating Johan, Richard Braun also deduces that he had a reputation of being at the top of his class with perfect grades at the gymnasium (school) he went to.42 Johan is prodigiously brilliant in whatever he studies & the absolute best in anything he pursues, he has a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes; picking up complicated skills quickly and retaining them. This is noted by Schuwald, when praising Johan's knowledge of law and economics, and by Karl, who notes that none could surpass Johan in anything. He is multilingual; in addition to the Latin he rapidly learns and master while volunteering as one of Schuwald's readers, at twelve years of age, Johan is also able become perfectly fluent in both English and French within a thirteen-month period.1 At the age of only fifteen, he starts and presides over an underground bank,20 a feat requiring perfect intuition and flawless inutitive understanding of mathematics, economics, trade, business, politics, management, and leadership. Schuwald's conclusion is further proof of Johan's vast understanding of economics: he decides that if anything is to happen to him, Johan will take over his place as opposed to Karl Neuman, his own son. Johan has often been decribed as "beautiful" by various characters. He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, he possesses a monstrous charisma and an inhuman prowess for manipulation. He is highly proficient at analysis and deduction, especially when it comes to the human psyche, and can instantly gain direct access to people's cores, hitting their weak spots, acknowledging their worth, and figuring out their mental processes, and manipulate them easily thereafter. He possess innate understanding/knowledge of psychology. He understand how the mind works to the smallest details. Allows him to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. He can use it for various purposes, often changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, even abusive tactics. He could use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, but instead he use it to manipulate others into doing his bidding, even drive some to acts of murder or suicide.What he is especially good at is unlocking the "monster" in other people, bringing out their inner darkness and making them accept it like he has. He possesses endless willpower, vitality, and virility, he never gets bored. He does not feel fear, guilt, regret, loneliness or pain. Johan leaves such a strong impression on people that he is able to convince legions to do whatever he wants, such as commit murder, play suicide games, or do other monstrous things after just a single encounter. According to Heinrich Lunge, this process is done by altering the fulcrum of someone's identity, like removing a map's coordinate axis. The more jumbled their "lines" become without that foundation, the more room he has to redraw or redefine their maps. He is a very eloquent speaker, orator, and story-teller, by nature he is incredibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. Kinderheim 511 88PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page Edit Comments6 Share Mons Kinderheim 511 is an orphanage in old East Germany where a series of terrifying psychological experiments were performed, to which Johan Liebert, Christof Sievernich, and an unspecified number of other children were subjected during their stay there. The orphanage differs from other German orphanages in that it was the only orphanage maintained by the Internal Department as opposed to the others, such as Kinderheim 47, which were under Welfare Department management. Kinderheim 511 has a tainted reputation with Erna Tietze and other orphanage administrators like her because of its involvement with inhumane experiments on children. Contentshide Under the Internal Affairs Department Description 511 compared to other orphanages As a laboratory for special experiments Methodology The boy kept on sleeping pills During Johan Liebert's stay Johan's audio recording Known graduates of 511 Persons known to be affiliated with 511 Disbandment Others Another Monster Trivia Pictures Under the Internal Affairs DepartmentEdit DescriptionEdit Located somewhere around the former East Berlin , Kinderheim 511 is a special orphanage run by both the Ministry of Health and Ministry of Internal Affairs . It was not just for ordinary orphans; also among its ranks were the children of criminals, political activists, traitors, and spies, people who under the Soviet East German regime warranted not even the most basic of human rights. As such, they were subject to inhumane discrimination, with little other than the most grudging care given to their survival. It was a place maintained by the contradiction between socialism and totalitarianism --they were treated like prisoners. Directors and instructors displayed unethical behaviour to the children of Kinderheim 511, and they took the packages sent for the children for themselves and resold them. Run by the principle of fear and violence, the children grew estranged from each other, eventually growing to live only for each child's own self-preservation. According to Erna Tietze, it was an experiment laboratory. Kinderheim exhaust fan The exhaust fan is one of the most commonly seen memories from 511, being so traumatic to Mr. Grimmer that during Johan's interview recording the adult Grimmer became confused and distressed simply watching the rotation of the cassette recorder spools- reminders of a past he couldn't let go of completely. The exhaust fan seems to be one of the most riveting memories of 511 to Mikhail Petrov as well, as it is shown in a flashback when Grimmer mentioned the experiments that took place there. As a note of trivia, the object is installed at the top of the window that Johan stays in front of during the opening sequence, although the exhaust fan itself is not visible during it. Goal Putting it in a politically correct statement, the goal of this orphanage was to serve as a model for reeducation among East German people. Plainly put, its goal was meant to reprogram children into being perfect soldiers entirely at the disposal of the government. 511 compared to other orphanagesEdit Unlike other orphanages, 511 was run under the Internal department. While orphanages before the fall of the Berlin Wall were generally faring well below the current standards, 511 children were receiving inhumane treatment. As a laboratory for special experimentsEdit MethodologyEdit Using a psychological intervention called desensitization , commonly known as brainwashing, hypnosis to produce catharsis (and also to annihilate any future display of emotion), and other operant conditioning techniques to facilitate human programming, the children were put together under observation. Directors and instructors watched how the children mentally evolved first toward selfishness and fear, and finally to hate and fight with one another, desensitizing them with isolation and grouping techniques to man’s innate sense of respect and love towards other human beings. In order to create humans without emotions, they desensitized them using negative reinforcement, where they would only escape aversive situations (like being tremendously beaten) by not showing any emotions. The children, in order for them to be completely under the control of the instructors, were not allowed to use their names. Instead, they were given number codes by which they would be called from then on. Children seen as unfit were kicked out of the orphanage and transferred to other orphanages. These children were found to be detached and in a blunted mood with no interest in socialising whatsoever. The only reaction they would get from these children were the screams and feeble defensive gestures whenever a book was read to them aloud. After a year, those same children would somehow die. Manipulation of children's thinking was done by telling them they were incapable of thriving, so they should follow the people teaching them the rules of survival if they wanted to become strong. The weak died. The evidence of any inhumane acts, or their papers that documented their actual methodology, however, were not found after the fire that consumed 511. The boy kept on sleeping pillsEdit There was a boy who was always kept under sleeping pills. Because he held the words that could destroy any person, the teachers thought he was a monster and kept him locked underground. Such was the terror that they felt towards him that they swore they could see ten horns and seven heads. But one day, the boy developed resistance to the drugs and awakened. He manipulated his jailors and slipped back among the pupils. But the boys didn't know who he was...because none of them knew each other's names or pasts. The boy hated everything about the facility, so he began secretly plotting to have everyone kill each other. First, he would steal all of their memories, so that they couldn't even remember their own names, and then offer them the path to death, through their torment...But the boys never even realized that they were being controlled. Could it be that someone is trying to manipulate us? And so this incredible fervor raced through the orphanage." directly from Another Monster During Johan Liebert's stayEdit Johan was sent to 511 because Anna had been decided to be sent to Kinderheim 47. Hartmann said Johan was a participant of a top-secret project of the government. Hartman said he was issued a gag order but was able to tell this story: Johan told a fairy tale about the boy on sleeping pills that made the children in 511 run amok. Johan told the boys to use the tricks they were taught, and the boys were able to make the instructors hate the directors. The directors and instructors, entirely a world of their own in 511, started to quarrel among each other about who would succeed the upper people who died most unusually. Everything went into chaos, even the maladaptive behaviours displayed by the children could not be controlled. Eventually, everyone was frenzied and started killing each other. Fifty children and instructors died in the fire, and Johan just stood on his throne watching them kill each other and others burn. When Hartmann asked Johan what he did, the 10-year-old boy just said, “I threw an oil-soaked cloth into the open fire.” It means that when people gather, hate is formed, and he just poured a little oil in it. Johan’s goal was, according to him, to be the last person standing. Johan’s talent in smooth talking was not acquired in Kinderheim 511. He was born a leader. Their experiment could not have made someone like him because all the children who came out from 511 were usually involved in antisocial activities , like Stephen Joos and Roberto. Johan's audio recordingEdit When Petrov was murdered by a "mysterious blonde lady", he left behind a key to a safe deposit box from Prochazka bank to Grimmer. When they accessed it, the safe deposit box carried a data report and a cassette tape. Recalling Suk has a tape recorder, they listened to the content of the cassette, which happened to be an interview with Johan under drug administration. of the recording starts here Interviewer: Where are we? Johan: Kinderheim 511 I: What is your name? J: My name is Johan I: What is your last name? answer I'll ask you again. What is your last name? J: My name is Otto. My name is Hans. My name is Johan. My name is... I: What is your real name? J: A long, long time ago, in a land far away, there was a monster without a name. The monster wanted a name so badly... I: Is that some kind of a story? J: I was waiting for Anna. I: Who is Anna? J: I was waiting for Anna... while I was reading that picture book. I: Where is your father? J: I don't know. I: Your mother? J: I think she's alive. I: You're quite an exceptional boy. Are you afraid of anything? What is the thing that frightens you the most? answer I'll ask a different question. Have you ever killed a person? J: Many people died. So many that it seemed like Anna and I were the only two people in the world. I: Where was that? answer I'll go back to the other question. What is the thing that frightens you the most? J: The monster inside me is getting larger. Munch munch, chomp chomp, gobble gobble, gulp. Munch munch, chomp chomp, gobble gobble, gulp. That is the thing that frightens me the most. That is it. suddenly stops the tape recorder from playing. This recording was left to Suk's mother for safe-keeping, although Johan had somehow traced his recording's whereabouts and visited Mrs. Suk in her confinement. Johan had his tape recording tampered with that when Tenma came to listen for it, the vital parts were erased and were replaced by a message from Johan to Tenma. Known graduates of 511Edit Wolfgang Grimmer Roberto Johan Liebert Christof Sievernich Stephen Joos Persons known to be affiliated with 511Edit Franz Bonaparta Hartmann Mikhail Petrov (formerly Reinhart Biermann) General Helmut Wolf DisbandmentEdit After its burning in 1985, the experiments on the social well-being of students were halted, and all documents were either burned when the building was burned down or was destroyed by the East German government. According to Another Monster, investigations were done and people who were supposedly a product of 511 were subjected to hypnosis. The exact mode of operation was not revealed by it because those people only recalled vague frightening mental images. One thing is for sure though, that their curriculum was fit for someone who was being groomed to be a political leader or religious leader. The participants felt so much fear towards it that they would rather not remember. OthersEdit Another MonsterEdit Main article: Another Monster Werner Weber went into digging up more information about Dr. Tenma and it led him to knowledge Kinderheim 511's existence. He was able to interview Erna Tietze, a social worker from Kinderheim 47 who knowa lot of things about 511. They met at a cafe and look exactly as Weber had imagined her. Weber held on to his initial impression of her until they finally talked about Anna. It looks as like Anna was very dear to her and wishes her a good life even after what fate brought upon her. When they finally touched the orphanages run by the Internal department, she said 511 is a breeding ground for experiments and that children of the 'dangerous elements' were being kept there. She said that 511's goal was to create a band of perfect soldiers who would answer to the concerns of national interest unflinchingly. Apparently, Tietze knew that much because she was involved in the investigation team created by the new government, and as a member, she saw how the former occupants of the orphanage where psychologically damaged by the curriculum enforced by the system. She said 511 was already up and running 20 years before she joined the work force and she just heard rumors about it. She knew about its name because her orphanage received some of the children 'kicked-out' of 511.